Give Feelings A Shot
by AngelofMusicHidenoLonger
Summary: That Christmas was the most embarrassing experience of Molly's life and Sherlock's frankly. But what if afterwords something were to come up and Sherlock were to actually give having feelings a shot? Sherlolly 3 3 Warning: This is my first Sherlock fanfiction ever and it may stink (I'm barely on season2) Sequel in progresses
1. No Such Thing as Holiday Spirit

**Okay so I've recently been obsessed with the BBC show Sherlock! Oh my god it's amazing. So because I've only just barely started season two this is going to take place after the Christmas where Sherlock really was quite cruel to Molly. So yeah, this is my first ever Sherlock fanfiction so it's probubally going to stink. **

**R&R if you get the chance**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Molly's POV**

I open my eyes and yawn. I then get up and see myself in the mirror. I sigh and then feel tears welling up in my eyes again. Maybe if I were born prettier then someone would love me, maybe even like me for that matter. I was too thin, my hair was too often in a ponytail because every time I decided to dress up he always suspected something. Why was he always so cold? Why couldn't he even try to be kind? Oh that's right, because he's to caught up in his brain and doesn't give the thought of day for who knows how long if he even has ever given his feelings or the feelings of others any thought for his entire life! I feel tears welling up in my eyes again, he never sees me. No one does, and when they do they only use me, only want me for one reason. Because they think that I'm an easy catch. A young woman with low self esteem, they think that as long as I think that they love me then I'll let them do anything to me. And I fall for that every time. It happens every time. They get what they want and then almost instantly they leave me, like seriously the next morning they just get up and leave me for good.

I take a long shower and just let the hot water wash over me, I even sing a little jingle to try and cheer me up. It was Christmas after all, but as usual, I was spending it alone. My mother died when I was young, and my father was never really around, ever. I was raised by my grandmother who had passed away last year, exactly one year ago. My sister hates me, thought that I was to serious about work and not enough party, well she ended up pregnant and broke after a party and now is homeless with a daughter and refuses to let me help her. My brother has always been there for me, but he's all the way across the world, living with his girlfriend in some city called Asheville, North Carolina in the mountains. It looks lovely but I'm never going to get a chance to visit. I never vacation, it's hard trying to get your mind off of things that happen at home, when you're the only one you have. And no one understands you. Last vacation from work was what, 3 years ago? I don't know.

When I'm done in the shower I get changed into some relaxed Jeans and a baggy shirt, trying to cover my body up. I hated it, it was curvy in all the wrong places and flat in all the wrong places. My boobs were awkward and looked lopsided even though they aren't. The shirt was red and it was a turtleneck. I had my hair wet and loose in a low ponytail, no make-up. No one's going to be seeing this ugly face today.

I'm just drinking my usual morning tea, mint this time. I've always loved mint. I'm looking out the window when I hear a knock at my door. I open it and see my landlord.

"Hi Marty!" I say smiling.

"Hello Molly." He says with a flat face, I know something's wrong. I let him in and he sits on the sofa.

"What seams to be the problem?" I ask.

"You are very behind on your rent and there is a new family that is looking for a flat and yours is the only one available." he says looking at me seriously. I know that I shouldn't be slightly broke but I am, work isn't the best paying and with all of my books and I'm finishing getting my PhD. That it's all crumbling apart.

"Oh, so when do you need it?" I ask

"Right after New Years. I have the boxes in my truck so you can start packing." He says I nod and then he gets me the boxes and leaves. Once he's gone I sit on the couch and just start sobbing, why was everything in life so hard.


	2. Out With The Old and In With the New

**Wow, I didn't expect to get such great feedback and so many people reading this story just overnight XD Well here's another chapter for ya! **

**R&R please and Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Sherlock's POV**

"But you can't move out! I need you here!" I say to John.

"Um, well I am moving out and I'll always be available." he says looking at me.

"Why in the hell are you moving out?" I ask him,

"Um because I'm moving in with Sarah, it's what people do when they're engaged to be married and the women's pregnant. They move in together." He says looking at me like I'm a preschooler.

"But-" I say and then Sarah walks in. I had known that she was pregnant long before she had found out, she never suspected it until she threw up on New Years Eve. But it was obvious really, human minds, so naive and weird.

"Hey boys, the taxi's just outside John anytime you're ready."

"Well see you Sherlock, remember the wedding is in two days be there you are my best man!" He says as the taxi drives away. Ugg, I had to go check out a body. God I hope Molly can be of good use today. I grab my scarf and my coat and then walk out and grab myself a taxi.

When I get to the lab where the people are in body bags. Molly's not there. I look around and see suitcases, a passport, a mobile telephone, unpaid rent slips and notices. And an old letter from America, North Carolina in the mountains to be exact. Sent to Molly around 6 months ago. From a family member, brother by the works of the handwriting, and obviously a busy one by the sloppiness. I then hear something coming from the storage closet. I walk up and then knock on the door.

"Molly?" I ask.

"What do you want?" She asks, sobbing.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"Yes, now what do you want?" She asks coming out from in there, her eyes red and puffy, obviously she had spent the night here, and had been spending the night here for many nights, going to the gym to take showers and eating the cafeteria food. By the looks of it she hadn't yet had a chance to change out of the clothing she had been sleeping in judging by the sweat pants, tank top, high and messy ponytail. No make-up, obviously she wasn't trying to impress anybody. Pity, she always looked so nice when she tried, she looked nice in a way- _No Sherlock stop it we're here for a case._ I think to myself.

"I'm here to inspect the bodies." She nods and then leads me over to body bags,

"Drug overdose." I say when she unzips one. She nods, being strangely quiet. "Are you sure you're alright. Why have you been sleeping in the lab for-" I look her up and down, "Since the day after New Years. Don't you have a flat?" I ask. She laughs and says,

"Not anymore, my landlord, Marty, sold it because I was behind on rent, almost a year. And now until my brother can get back to me, the only living sibling and family member of mine that I still am on good terms with I have no where else to stay."

"Oh well how far away does he live?" I ask already knowing the answer. She laughs, but I know that she's really about to cry,

"Asheville, North Carolina. In America with his girlfriend and their five year old." She says.

"Well if you need somewhere to stay, John just moved out to be with Sarah and his room's free until you get in contact with your brother." I say, why did I just tell her that. I could barely stand Molly in the work environment, yet alone in my flat. She smiles and says,

"Sure, thanks. What should I bring my stuff over tonight?" With a slightly sarcastic tone, I can tell that she's still hurt from Christmas.

"Look Molly, I'm sorry about what I said on Christmas. I guess that I'm not used to people feeling towards me in any way but thinking that I'm insane and feeling they should stay away from me." I say, trying to be funny and maybe make a joke.

_Sherlock Holmes pull yourself together you do not make jokes and do not invite Molly to your flat to live until she gets herself sorted out. And Molly really?_ I can hear one of the many me's in my head that argue.

_Give him a break! Molly is very attractive when she wants to be, and they''re friends for God's sake, it's not like anything's gonna happen._ Another one thinks

_Sherlock is in love with Molly._ Another one says.

"No I am not now you all shut up it's very distracting!" I say, out loud. Molly looks at me and I say, "Sorry, people upstairs are thinking and it's interfering. Now where was I-ah yes Christmas. It was a lovely present and I am very grateful that you thought of me. Now what do you say?" She sighs and says,

"I guess, I mean I do need somewhere to stay. Thank you." and then she hugs me. And strangely I get this fluttery feeling in my stomach. I hug her back unsure and pat her head.


	3. Moving in and Meltdowns

**Another Chapter yay! :3**

* * *

**Molly's POV**

I slowly walk into the flat.

"Your room is upstairs, do not touch anything on that table, that is my chair, I play violin in the middle of the night it helps me think. Extra blankets are upstairs and there is a spare pair of pajamas in the laundry, we don't have heat at night so your shorts and spaghetti strap won't cut it." He says and then says, "Now goodnight I have work to do." I nod and walk upstairs, any day now my brother should be writing to me on whether I can stay with him or not.

I lay awake in bed tossing and turning. I couldn't get comfortable, why did Sherlock do this? He was always so cold to me, so cold and mean and cruel. But now he was actually showing some kindness towards me. I can hear him playing downstairs, he sounds frustrated and confused according to his playing. I wipe another tear away from my eye and let out another choked back sob. It was so unfair, everyone I knew was happy, everyone that had ever cared about me at one point was happy and in love. Except for one, if he even counted as a friend. I then hear him stop playing and then he walks up the stairs to my room.

I hear a knock on the door.

"Molly?" He asks, I turn on the lamp next to the bed and say,

"Yes that's me." wiping another few tears away from my eyes.

"Why are you crying so much lately? I understand that you lost your house but-" he starts and that's when I get mad I stand up and say,

"You just don't understand do you? I'm not crying over my stupid flat! I'm crying over my stupid self! Almost all of my friends are in love and happy and the ones that aren't don't give me the time of day. My own sister doesn't want to know me, I have no idea if my niece is alright or in some orphanage. My five year old nephew I have never seen and I haven't seen my brother in seven years, and my sister almost 3 years since she had her kid. And then when I try to meet someone, and I think they care about me, and they use me. They use me and then leave me. They only say they love me because they want me in bed, to them I'm just another thin ugly girl with low self-esteem that will do anything to think that someone loves them. But I'm not that, not anymore. And I want everyone to stop treating me differently because of that. I try, I do try to get the attention of nice people, but it never works. I'm never enough for anybody. Not even my father, who left my mother after she had me. She always blamed me in some ways, but she was one of the only people to truly love me in a way. She would read to me and hug me and kiss me, but not like she would Alice or Peter. She always would get a sad look in her eyes when she saw me, the child that made her man leave her. That's all I was, my grandmother loved me as much as she could, I was a 16 year old with nowhere else to go. No father, mother died of a drug overdose. It's pathetic and now I'm alone, again." By the end I'm just sobbing into my hands.

"Well I-" Sherlock starts.

"And you! I try to be nice, I try to let you know that I care about you I do! Sherlock I care so much about you and all you do is make fun of me for it. I know you know how I feel, but you're always so rude and I'm tired of it! You mock me! I might as well just say it to your face and the world. My name is Molly Hooper and I'm in love with Sherlock Holmes! But it's not real, because how can it be, it's Sherlock Holmes, he doesn't have feelings for anybody at all, nobody!" I say and then I feel myself just sink to the floor.


	4. Realization

**Sherlock's POV**

I look at Molly's shaking sobbing figure and I have no idea what to do about it. She had never truly known the feeling of being loved for who she was. I don't know what's with me all of a sudden, but the thought of anybody using her telling her they loved her, just to use her and leave makes me mad. Nothing's changed since Christmas, except for the fact on Christmas Eve, she literally stated to me that she did have a crush on me after I insulted her. And I think that I'm actually starting to feel something inside of my chest, something that makes me sad for her, and angry at all of her previous lovers. Something that makes me sit down next to her and wrap my arms around her shaking figure. Holding her close to my chest and stroking her hair. I let her sob into me until I feel her go to sleep again. Then I lift her up onto the bed and tuck her in. I'm about to leave when I pause and place a gently kiss on her forehead. I then grab my coat and scarf and start for John's house.

I pound on the door.

"Sherlock? What in the bloody name of hell are you doing here? It's two in the morning?" John asks rubbing his eyes.

"I'm having feelings in my chest and I don't know what they are, and you are a normal person and you should know what they are."

"Okay what are you feeling?" He asks letting me inside and we sit down on the sofa.

"John-?" I hear Sarah ask from the stairs.

"It's only Sherlock dear go back to sleep." He says and she walks back to the bedroom.

He looks at me and then asks,

"Okay what are you feeling?"

"Well ever since Christmas when Molly's around I feel kind of fluttery in my stomach and painful in my chest, but sort of like a happy painful. And when she kind of exploded tonight, she told me how her past lovers only used her to get her in bed. And it made me mad and I want to kill all of them, or well just make them feel bad. And it's new and I don't know what to think of it." I say getting a bit panicked. John is grinning and he laughs loudly,

"Oh my god Sherlock." He says.

"What's the matter with me?" I ask. He grins and says,

"You're in love with Molly Hooper."

"I am not! I don't get those sort of feelings towards people, besides, she's leaving for America soon, I passed the post office and I saw a letter from her brother in the post truck." I say.

"Well, that fluttery feeling in your stomach is you being nervous and the happy painful is you being guilty about Christmas, but relived that it happened. And then you were angry because you didn't like the idea of her with other people, yet alone other people that hurt her and broke her heart." John says. Then it hits me like a brick,

**I'm in love with Molly Hooper**


	5. Letter from America

**Sherlock, in love? *gasp* so he does have a heart lol, well anyway R&R please and thank you! **

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Molly's POV**

I wake up and slowly get out of bed. I get dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and a large sweatshirt. I do my hair in a braid today. I smile, I think I look halfway decent today. Then I hear the post come and I walk downstairs and I see a letter from Peter. I take the rest of the post into the kitchen.

"These are yours." I say tossing them to Sherlock. I then open the letter and read it.

_Molly,_

_Long time no write little sis, and I'd love to help you out. I have a plane ticket for you inside the envelope right to an airport near us, the flight is in what should be two days when you get this. That gives you time to say goodbye. And as for Alice, well she was arrested for drug abuse and Clara was taken away from her. But Clara is fine, she's staying here with me and she's the happiest little toddler in the world. Maria says hello and she is so excited to finally meet you. So is Thomas, he can't wait to meet his auntie Molly. And I honestly can't wait to see you. It's been seven years. And I thought that a good looking girl like you would have someone special by now. But do not worry there are many people down here that I know would be prefect for you, just ask. _

_Well I can't wait to see you._

_Love,_

_Peter._

I smile then Sherlock suddenly stands and looks troubled.

"Is everything alright?" I ask him,

"No everything is not alright." He says and then walks forward and takes my hand. "I like you Molly, I really do and I am so sorry about how cold I've been and last night I did alot of thinking, a whole lot of thinking. Do you want to be my date to John and Sarah's wedding?" I look at him startled and say,

"Um, sure but. I'm leaving to go to my brother's the day afterwords so we may hav-" but he cuts me off.

"I don't care." He says. "Was that rude?"

"Yes, just a bit. Now I have to go look for a dress." I say and then I leave after quickly grabbing some toast and Jam.

I try on so many dresses but there's one that really catches my eye, it's on the clearance rack so it's only around 20 pound. I try it on and it hugs my body in the right places making me look amazing. It's a deep crimson red and goes down to my knees, it is a prom dress, with one strap over my right shoulder. I smile and then decide to buy it. When I was wearing it I felt pretty. I actually for once didn't mind wearing a form hugging outfit. I went and I bought heels that were the same color red, again on the clearance shelf only 10 pound. I was so happy that I could save money but still look good.

I get back to the flat and put the dress up in the room and then I can hear Sherlock talking,

"What else am I supposed to do. This is the first time in my life I've even considered something like this." pause, "yes I know I'm rushing it but John you were right I love her!" pause, "Well I'm not entirely sure, I don't think she'll ever forgive me after what I did to her." Did to who. Then after more talking and he describes a piece of jewelry he hangs up and makes a frustrated noise, "Why do feelings have to be so complicated!" He says and I hear him bang the phone on the table.

He sees me and he smiles.

"How was your shopping trip?" He asks me. I shrug and say,

"It was okay, I found a really nice dress on sale, and shoes to match it so I guess it was a good trip." then I notice that his hands are fidgeting with each other.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He asks me.

"Now?" I ask and then he nods, "Sure." I say smiling and we start walking to the park.

When we're at the park we walk in silence I feel his hand gently take mine and our fingers intertwine. I look at him and then ask,

"Sherlock, when you said that you liked me, did you mean it like in that way?"

"In what way?" He asks looking confused. God he is such an idiot sometimes. I smile and say,

"Forget it. It's not important."

"Are you really going to go, to your brother's?" He asks.

"Yeah, he's got me a plane ticket, and everything. I'm going to meet my nephew, my niece, my brother's girlfriend. And I'm going to see him for the first time in 7 years." I say smiling. I can feel Sherlock tense up,

"You could always stay here, the room's always open for you." He says. I shake my head and say,

"No I need to do this. Move on, new country, new life. Who knows, maybe I could find someone that really cares about me, as in like wants to spend the rest of their days holding me and waking up next to me. Someone who won't rush me into things that I don't want to do. Someone who really cares and understands. But I'll never forget you, you are an amazing man Sherlock Holmes, and I hope that we stay friends. I want to stay friends." I can see something in his at that moment, disappointment, sadness, confusion? I don't know.

"Oh, well I would like that too." He says, and for the rest of our walk, our fingers remain intertwined.

* * *

**Just a little fluff :3**


	6. The Wedding

**Wedding Time :3 but not for Sherlock and Molly *sigh* just be paitent with me. but anyway R&R please it would mean alot to me, thank you much **

**Enoy :3**

* * *

**Sherlock's POV**

I'm in love with Molly and she's leaving tomorrow, I'm getting ready, tying my bow tie, making sure my hair looks somewhat okay. And she's getting ready upstairs, she won't let me see her until she's fully done. I need to tell her tonight if I want her to stay, tonight's my last chance to tell her how I really feel. When I finish I wait in the foyer for her and then I hear her come out of the bathroom and walk downstairs.

When I see her, my jaw drops and I swear my eyes bulge out of my head. She looked extraordinarily beautiful. The red dress formed to her body perfectly her hair was curled neatly and she was wearing a new red lipstick and had done a smokey eye for her eye make-up which had taken her hours to get correct. I feel my heart jump and She smiles making it jump even more. How was it possible for someone to look that beautiful? I smile back offering her my arm

"You look handsome don't you?" She says playfully. I feel heat rising to my face. Wait-am I blushing? She laughs and then we walk out into the taxi

"Come on Sherlock let's dance!" She says and drags me onto the dance floor. We're at the reception and it's great fun, I can tell she's really enjoying herself. It's an upbeat song and she's dancing, very well I notice. I try to join in but it's not working. John and Sarah are dancing, laughing and obviously very much happily in love. Just as I'm getting the hang of it the song changes to a slow song. Molly and I look at each other then I place my hands on her waist and she places her arms around my shoulders. We then dance in a slow side to side motion.

It feels so good to be holding her close, I can smell her perfume, it was new and I liked it. She was quite small, and very thin. It felt like she would break if I held her too tight. But she didn't seam to care, as the song went on I found that we danced closer and closer, until her head rested on my chest, her eyes closed. I smile and then John sees me and winks, mouthing 'Do it now' he then points to the courtyard and mouths 'It's empty' I then take Molly's hand and lead her out to the courtyard

We walk and then I stop and turn to Molly,

"Is it alright if I kiss you?" I ask her. She looks taken aback and says,

"Wha-" but I place my lips on hers. She seams startled but eventually we both close our eyes and move our lips over each other. When we separate she looks at me and then asks,

"Are you doing this only because I'm leaving tomorrow?"

"What, no- well yes. But it's in a good w-" I start but then she said,

"I knew you were like everybody else-" but then I take her gently by the arm and say,

"No Molly look at me." and she does, right in the eyes. I can see into her big eyes filling with tears. "Molly the reason I'm doing this is because over the last few weeks, since Christmas. I've started getting these weird feelings inside of me. And I came to the conclusion that I-" I pause and she looks at me, slightly confused. "Molly Hooper I am in love with you." I say, almost like a question.

She looks at me and then just hugs me. I hug her back and then she asks,

"Are you really?"

"Yes, I believe that I am. I can't stop thinking about you and I get these flutters in my stomach when you're around." I say, she smiles and then says.

"I love you too Sherlock." and then we kiss again.


	7. The Night Before She Leaves

**This is just a short little chapter to maybe close the night on :3 short but sweet (trust me there are longer ones coming, I'm almost at the wedding part in my writing of it) :3**

**Please R&R if you get the chance, it really means alot and would help me! Thanks so much 3**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Molly's POV**

The rest of the wedding was fun, we stayed only for a bit longer. I hug everybody goodbye, even though I was having serious second thoughts on leaving We climb into a cab and then I say,

"I don't have to go to America, I could write Pete and say that I need to stay here-" but then he cuts me off and takes my hand in his and says,

"Molly Hooper it is up to you." and then the cab stops in front of the flat.

When we get inside I look at him and then the urge is too strong. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. He doesn't hesitate and his arms find my waist, and as we kiss longer our kiss becomes more passionate. I know that I'm ready, that this is the moment that I've always wanted to happen. I feel his hands slide to the sipper of my dress and I smile and then take off his jacket and tie, unbuttoning his shirt. I slip my shoes off and so does he and then he unzips the sipper of my dress. Leaving me with nothing on but my panties, because the dress had a built in bra support part. I slide his shirt and pants off and we crash into his bed. The rest is a blur but I remember the feeling of him under me and me on top of him, us holding hands looking at each other lovingly until I fell asleep with his arms around me whispering,

"I love you Molly Hooper." into my ear and gently kissing my neck and shoulders and eventually nibbling slightly on my ear.


	8. I wish

**Another Chapter, yay :3 (R&R? please and thank you)**

**Enjoy fellow Sherlollians :3**

* * *

**Sherlock's POV**

I wake up the next morning and I see Molly laying in my arms, I feel a rush of guilt spit through me. She had been vulnerable last night, still hurting from who knows what, nervous about today, and I told her I loved her. I pressured her into doing this and I hated myself for it. She didn't deserve me, who didn't even know what it was like to love a puppy, yet alone another human being. She deserved to be with someone who was strong and confident about his feelings for her. I don't know what I'm going to do when she wakes up, her plane comes at 10 and it's just about 7 now. I look at her and stroke her hair one more time before kissing her beautiful neck, shoulders, cheek, lips and finally forehead before I whisper another,

"I love you Molly Hooper, and I am so sorry." before collecting my clothing and leaving a small note connected to small flower on the kitchen table. I then leave the flat and go somewhere. Anywhere, just not near Molly Hooper. The ordinary girl that stole my heart away, and she's going to hate me for this. She's going to be so hateful towards me because I know that I'm going to hurt her and I hate myself. But it's for the better. She needed to go to America, see family, and get back on her feet. Not stay here in London, with nobody but me a knucklehead detective and still broke with a job that clearly she is stressed over.

**I only wish that I could say a proper goodbye**


	9. The Morning After

**So yeah, the next few Chapters are going to be short because I got an idea but I needed to quickly change POV's so be prepared for short chapters, and please don't hate me .**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Molly's POV**

I wake up and I'm cold. He doesn't have his arms wrapped around me and the bed next to me is cold.

"Sherlock?" I call sitting up, covering my bare chest with the covers. Nothing. I get up and then place my dressing gown over me. "Sherlock?" I call again walking into the kitchen and then I see a note connected to a tiny lavender. It had my name written neatly on it, it was his handwriting. I open the note and read it.

_Molly Hooper,_

_You deserve better then me, you need someone who knows how they feel and someone who can support you off of those feelings. I can do none of that. Have a great life in America, I'll be in touch._

_Love,_

_SH_

My hands are shaking. He left me, he used me and left me, just like everyone else. I had told him I loved him, I had kissed him, I had let him hold me all night, and he even told me that he loved me and that I could do whatever I wanted to do. And I wanted to stay with him, and be in love. But now he's gone, so I guess I'm going. I feel my eyes tear up and I just start crying. And I don't stop. I cry through my shower, through getting ready, through saying goodbye to Mrs. Hudson, going to the airport and through boarding the plane. I can't believe he's gone, he's really gone.


	10. Before Time Runs Out

**Here's another chapter,**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Sherlock's POV**

I've made the worst mistake in my life. I run through the airport and to the plane runway. I wasn't unsure of my feelings for Molly, I was very, very sure of my feelings for her. I loved her and I left her and now she was leaving the country. I sprint and then think of how I realized that mistake.

"_Sherlock you blundering idiot! You two shagged, and then you left her because you didn't know whether you loved her or not. Sherlock! Pull yourself together! Oh my god you're an idiot. If you hadn't have loved her, then why did you ask her to be your date to my wedding. Why would you have let her move into the flat after I moved out! You're just as bad as her other boyfriends! You shagged and then left! You're a thick headed git! If you want to fix what you've did then you better hurry, her plane leaves in 15 minuets!" He had yelled at me_

Now it leaves in two, and I can hear the engine start up. I dash faster and just barge through the security guards which are now chasing me. I see Molly board her plane and I yell her name,

"Molly!" I see her take her window seat and I yell her name again,

"MOLLY!" I yell louder. I see her look up slightly and look around, but then looks back to her book. "MOLLY!" I yell very loud, as loud as I can. I see her look up this time and stand up, she then looks out the window and sees me.

"Sherlock?" She mouths confused.

"Molly wait please! I need to tell you something!" I yell but the plane's just started to move.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She mouths, obviously she's screaming by the expressions of the people around her.

"I'm sorry!" I yell.

"What?" She asks.

"Molly Hooper I'm sorry!" I say but then the plane takes off. "MOLLY!" I yell "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" I yell.

"What do you want?!" She asks and then someone on the plane snaps at her and she snaps right back. Then the plane flies out of sight and I slow to a stop, just staring at where it had disappeared.


	11. Arriving in America

**Molly's POV**

I didn't hear what he said, but I can tell that whatever he did, he meant it. I look around and then I see him, Peter. I walk over to him and we hug,

"Hey little sis! How's it going?" He then notices my tears and then says, "What's the matter?" I shake my head and say,

"Nothing, absolutely nothing at all. Never was anything and never was going to be anything." He sighs and says,

"He didn't deserve you anyway." And hugs me again.

I enter the house and the cutest little boy comes and charges my legs.

"Auntie Molly!" He squeaks.

"You must be Thomas." I say smiling and I pick him up. He nods and says.

"I'm 5, you're Daddy's long lost younger sister!" I smile and then rub his head before letting him down. Peter smiles and then a tall, fit looking woman with long long red hair and ice blue eyes with a tiny bit of freckles comes in smiling holding a small child.

"Molly this is Maria, my girlfriend. And that is Clara." Maria sets Clara in a play pen and walks over to me we hug and then she says,

"You've been crying." Once Peter leaves. She takes me up to my room, "Am I allowed to ask?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. I'm just here to start over. Start fresh, new country new life." I say smiling and then I unpack.

I end up getting the same job I had, a pathologist at a nearby hospital. There are quite alot of guys, and most of them take interest in me, but I find myself pushing them away and shutting them out saying,

"I'm in a relationship." If that's what we had anymore, but I'm just not ready to move on. I don't know if I'll ever be able to move on. I can try but I don't think it will work. The plus side is that people like me here, it's quite amazing and I've gained a few healthy pounds and started jogging every morning. I feel like a totally new person. But I still have that image of Sherlock shouting to me, sprinting after a plane as security guards try to catch him.


	12. No Showers, No Food and Soaps

It's been three weeks since Molly left and I don't want to move, at all. I'm sitting on the couch watching this soap opera or something, it's absolute rubbish. But I can relate to the characters'' problems of not being sure of their feelings to who they love.

"Sherlock dear you have to eat something." Mrs. Hudson says.

"I told you I'm not hungry."

"Yes and you also told me you don't stink. A rat died in the corner because you smell so bad. Get up and take a shower, go solve a case or two. You need to get over her. She's in America, for all you know she could be the happiest person in the world." She says walking over to me, turning of the telly and taking my blanket. I sigh, I can still see Molly's face in my brain.

I hear a knock on the door and Mrs. Hudson says,

"Oh thank god you came, he's horrible."

"Not eating, on the couch, soap opera's?" I hear John ask.

"Three weeks." She says.

"Ouch, let me go talk to him" John says and then walks in to the room.

He looks me over and says,

"Sherlock this is pathetic."

"What, that my heart was torn from my chest and shattered?" I ask him. He sighs and says,

"Sherlock, I know that you're hurt. But you need to move on, she may have moved on by now. She most likely has."

"Yes, but no one else thinks of me in that way. Everyone thinks that I'm some deranged psychopath." I say. John sighs and says,

"For God's sake Sherlock go to America and see her."

"But I can't move, it hurts my heart to do anything." I say he sighs and says,

"Well at least take a shower and have a nice meal. And go outside, it could help. Now I have to get back to my own problems, Sarah is terribly moody, the bloody baby." But I can tell that he's overjoyed that the baby is coming.

I get up take a long shower and change into some clothing and then go for a walk, a long slow walk. I see couples kissing, I see a couple become engaged, I see a couple walking happily. Eventually I just yell,

"Shut-up! It's distracting when you do that." at a young couple making out in the park. They look at me strange and then just move to another seat. I sigh and then I close my eyes. I can still remember the smell of Molly's hair and how her skin felt against mine. I smile at the memory of me kissing her neck and shoulder. Her skin soft and smooth. She didn't need to dress up to be beautiful. She could be wearing sweatpants, baggy t-shirt, no make-up and frizzy hair and she'd still be the most beautiful thing in the world.

I play my violin, fast, then slow, then really fast again and again until my bow hairs literally break. Like seriously they all popped and broke. I place my now broken bow down and along with my violin and I begin to pace back and forth. Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly. God this was so annoying I needed her out of my head. I needed her out of my head, she would have contacted me if she still cared, and obviously she didn't because she hasn't called or texted or e-mailed. She has updated her blog though, she got the same job, she smiles more, looks healthier, and a whole lot happier. I still can't bring myself to follow it though. Then if she finds out then it'd be weird.

W**ho would have thought that I would have fallen in love with Molly Hooper?**


	13. 20 Tests

**Here's another chapter for ya, almost three in one day, yay! :3 I have so much of this written already you can expect a butt load more today :P**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

I look at the results and throw it on the floor just like the other 19 that I've bought and taken. I sink down the wall and grab my hair, sobbing. My make-up running down my cheeks with my tears. Every single one of them had come out positive. 20 pregnancy tests, all positive. Oh my god how am I going to tell Sherlock. How can I tell him? And something even better, When can I tell him? He's an ocean away and he left me and I still love him and I don't know what to do.

I hear a knock on the door,

"Molly are you alright? You've been in there all day, it's nearly dinner." It's Maria.

"I'm fine." I say, trying not to let my voice waver. I hear her unlock the door,

"No you're-" She starts and then looks all over the floor and then at me, "Oh my god! Molly!" she says and opens up her arms. I take them and then say,

"He's never going to know! Because I can't tell him, how am I going to tell him? He's in London most likely forgetting me and his feelings at this moment solving a big case or something." through my sobs.

"Molly you have to tell him. Does he follow your blog?" She says

"I don't know. I haven't checked in two weeks." I say

"Well maybe you could post something and if he cares then he'll contact you." She says

"No, I'm not posting anything about this online. No the Internet's not going to know before him." I say shaking my head. She nods and says,

"okay but you have to call him."

That night after I change into my pajamas. I sit on the couch and just let all of the emotions that I've been feeling about Sherlock and how he left me and now I'm pregnant and he may never know. I forgot all about thee picture we were going to post on the blog, I mean it'd never work even if we do carry it out. I then hear a click of a camera a couple times. I turn to Maria and say,

"Maria not now go away!" she then takes a picture of that. She then asks,

"Have you told Pete yet?" She asks. I shake my head.

"Well you need to. He's your brother. I have to go pack my bags, I have to go to Cardiff for my best friends wedding soon." She says and then leaves.

I knock on the door to Peter's office.

"Molly! Wait what's wrong?" He asks. I walk in and then sit next to him.

"Peter remember how I was telling you about Sherlock?" I ask he nods and says,

"Molly, it's okay if you're still not over him, it's barely been a month and a half-" But I cut him off and say,

"I'm pregnant."

"Holy sh-" He starts but then realizes Thomas's in the room, "Shaving cream!" And then he hushes his voice,

"Who else knows?"

"Maria, she found me and my tests." I say

"Wait you took more then one?" He asks

"20, all came out positive, I couldn't help it, I kept thinking they were lying until it dawned on me that they weren't and I was really carrying his child. And I don't even know how or when to tell him!" I say and then just start sobbing. My brother takes me in his arms and hugs me. Thomas even comes over and hugs me and says,

"Don't cry Auntie Molly. I can kiss your boo-boo better if you want." I laugh and say,

"Oh thank you sweetie, but this boo-boo can't be kissed better." And I kiss his head.

* * *

**Bet you didn't see that coming! Muwhahahahahahaha :3**


	14. Maria finds pretty boy

**Another chapter for you lot**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Sherlock's POV**

It's been almost two months since I've talked to Molly, I can't believe how feelings can affect you. I'm just checking Molly's blog and a new collection of Photo's are on, _Please someone help my sister-in-law by: Maria Duff_ I click on it and there are pictures of Molly crying on a couch and then yelling at whoever is holding the camera. The caption for the collection is,

_Hello everybody, I'm Maria Duff and my sister-in-law is letting me share this blog, sort of. Okay I actually hacked it sort of(don't tell her please .) She recently was left by a man who she loved very much and still loves. Normally she's able to pull on a brave face and fake being okay, but today she's been on the couch and in the bathroom all day. I don't know what's wrong. But while I'm in Cardiff for my friend's wedding I will be searching for him. Maybe I can find him, and if I do then that'll be just peachy we can have a real...talk..._

I sigh, god Molly looked horrible, judging by the pictures, crying her heart out for hours, spending most of her time in a closed space, stressed about something obviously huge. My thoughts are then interrupted by a loud knocking on my door.

"Mrs. Hudson!" I yell and then after no response I get off the couch closing my laptop and answering the door.

Standing before me is a girl with long red hair. Late twenties, young child at home, American, not married, and obviously searching for someone.

"Are you Sherlock Holmes?" She asks

"Yes what do you want?" I ask her

"To be invited inside have a cup of coffee, and a little chat." She says walking past me and into the flat. North Carolina, the mountain countryside. She takes her shoes and coat off and then pulls her long red hair into a ponytail. "So you're the great Sherlock Holmes. It's taken me weeks to track you down, and it didn't help that I had to search for you in secret." she says

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I ask her.

"Maria Duff." She says.

"Molly's sister-in-law." I say. She smiles

"Yes so you do ready Molly's blog. Do you want to know what's wrong with her? Because there is something that is very wrong with her, and she's so scared and I have no idea how to help her." She asks, looking me in the eye, a stone cold and hard gaze

"Lets discuss it over tea." I say and then I go make some.

I sit down across from her and then ask,

"What's wrong with Molly?" Trying not to let the panic sink into my voice.

"Oh she's fine, absolute fine, except for one thing. Around a month and a half ago, Molly started acting funny. One morning she went out really early to Wal-Mart and bought alot of one thing. She as in the bathroom sobbing. I walk in and what do I see? I see her breaking down on the floor of the upstairs bathroom and there are 20 pregnancy tests on the floor of the bathroom, all positive." She says looking me in the eye. I drop my tea cup and it shatters on the floor. I feel my stomach flip and I stumble out of my chair standing up. Molly's pregnant? "Yes, Molly's pregnant. And if you do read her blog you know that she's trying to swear herself off of men for a while. And hasn't been with anybody at all in a romantic way." Maria says looking at me.

"No, you're lying, she would have called me." I say, not wanting to believe it even though I know she's not lying.

"You think I would lie when it came to the health and well being of my sister-in-law?!" She asks.

"She's not your sister-in-law, merely the sister of your boyfriend. And the reason you two aren't married isn't because you don't have the money, but because you don't think you can commit to him fully. And it breaks both of your hearts, as well as your son's." I say and she looks like she's been slapped in the face. She stands up and says,

"Well at least my boyfriend can commit to me, even if I'm not sure I can commit to him. Unlike you, who just got up and left Molly after using her one night. She gave me the note. Damn it Sherlock she misses you so much. I had to sneak those photo's to try to get your attention because she wasn't even sure if she was going to tell you when she found out. She took 20! 20 pregnancy tests trying to see if she really was carrying your child. She was heartbroken, but she already loves that baby so much, you don't even know. I'll catch her looking in the mirror at herself and then crying and saying that she's not pretty enough for anybody to ever love her. And then when she found out about the baby, she was so happy because she knew that no matter what she looked like, that baby would love her as much as she loved it!" And that makes me angry.

"I love Molly! She is the only person right for me! I was so cruel to her and then I fell in love with her and I left her because I was ashamed of letting her fall in love with someone who was unsure of his feelings. I still am unsure if I even have feelings right now. But the only thing that I am sure about is that I love Molly and leaving her and letting that plane fly off was the worst mistake I've ever made in my life and I've made plenty of horrible mistakes in my life." I say. She nods and then says,

"Good, then go and freaking visit her! I bought another plane ticket home in case I did find you and I could convince you to come home with me. Molly needs help and she needs to know that she does have someone to go to! And you may just be our only hope Sherlock." Looking me right in the eye. I nod and then say,

"Fine, I'll come. I just need to make a phone call." And then I go over to the phone and dial John's number.

After a long while of ringing I hear John pick up,

"Hello?" He asks.

"She's pregnant." I say

"Excuse me what? Who is this?"

"It's me and she's pregnant." I repeat again.

"Who?" John asks.

"MOLLY!" I exclaim getting frustrated.

"Oh hi Sherlock. Wait-WHAT?" John asks still sounding confused.

"Molly's pregnant and it's mine. I'm the father!" I say

"Oh, and now what are you gonna do?" He asks.

"Her sister-in-law tracked me down and is taking me to America to visit Molly without Molly's knowledge, but I need someone that I know to co-"

"No, absolutely not. This is your mess that you made and you have to clean it up. I'll look after your flat, but I will not help you clean up a mess that you made all by yourself." He says. I sigh and then say,

"Fine, but I will be calling you frequently!" and hang up.

"Well pack your bags pretty boy, our plane leaves in an hour." She says getting up.


	15. Not ready just yet

**Expect fluffiness in the next few chapters 3**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Molly's POV**

Peter is yet again trying to get me to call Sherlock.

"Peter I told you I'm not ready yet!" I say

"Molly the doctor said that you're already 10 weeks at the least if what you said was true. I think that he deserves the privilege of knowing that his child-" Pete starts

"Pete just shut the hell up! You don't know him! He's mad and he barely has any feelings! And the ones he does are fake!" I say and then run up to my room and lay on my bed.

Why does he always want me to do things his way, it's just not fair. I said that I'd tell him when I'm ready, and obviously I'm not ready yet. Is that so hard to understand. Nobody knows him, not even I know him. We just got caught up in a moment and now I'm paying the price for our stupidity. Or mainly how blind I was.

Hours later I hear the door open and Maria calls,

"I'm home!" and lugs in her belongings. Someone's with her, I hear them enter the house. It must be some friend from England that she brought along from the wedding she said she might do that.

"Hey honey!" Pete says and the two exchange a quick kiss. Then they talk in hushed voices and I hear Pete come up the stairs and say, "Molly, Maria has a surprise for you."

"Leave me alone I'll get it later." I say

"Molly, seriously, you want to come down and see this-" He starts.

"I don't give a damn Pete, honestly I just want to stay here in my room by myself!" I say.

"Okay well that's your loss. Dinner's in an hour, we're getting Chinese. You want your usual right?"

"Yes that'd be lovely." I say and then I hear him leave. Ugh, why do older brother's have to be such a drag.

When I'm called for dinner, I don't go downstairs. I'm not hungry right now, like seriously the last thing that I want to do is eat. And especially Chinese, it just sounded so gross right now. I then hear a knock on my door and Maria comes in,

"Molly, please just come downstairs."

"I will, I'm just tired right now and I don't really want to move or anything. And I'm not hungry, especially not for Chinese, it just sounds so disgusting. And I have to do some research for work. I'll come down soon, I promise." I say. She nods and looks very guilty. I don't know what of, but she looks like she's feeling really guilty.


	16. Surprise! :D

**Here comes the moment of truth :3**

* * *

**Sherlock's POV**

Dinner was alright and now we're sitting and drinking tea.

"So you're the famous Sherlock Holmes?" Her brother Pete asks me.

"Yes, consulting detective." I say sipping my tea. A little boy comes up to me and asks,

"Are you Auntie Molly's husband?" I choke on my tea and say,

"Well, um no. I am not. Now why don't you run along and be useful by playing with your puzzle." and he does so. Maria comes down and says,

"She may not be down for a while, work." I nod, I remembered how much Molly loved her work. And then turns to me,

"So Sherlock, how long was your relationship with Molly?"

"Well it was never really official and she moved in two days before she left for here. Um can we change the subject please?" I ask. Maria nods and then I hear a door upstairs close.

"Is there still dinner left over because I'm starving." Molly says. Maria goes to meet Molly and I hear her talking from the other room,

"Molly! You have to see the surprise I brought you from England!" She says.

"Fine quickly." And then she leads Molly into the room.

I stand and Molly looks at me and then at Maria,

"Hello Molly." I say as casually as possible waving.

"Surprise!" Maria says smiling and very upbeat.

"How could you?" Molly asks and looking at Maria her eyes starting to fill with tears and she runs upstairs.

"Molly!" I call and then run after her, but Pete puts a hand on my shoulder and says,

"You better no-"

"No I will. I let her fly off once and I'm not letting that happen again." I turn to him and remove his hand from my shoulder and run up the stairs after her. "Molly." I call again and then I hear a door slam.

I knock on the door and then say,

"Molly I'm sorry I left you. It was the worst mistake of my life. I've missed you and I shouldn't have let you go." And then she opens the door and she's angry.

"Oh so you leaving me after saying that you weren't sure of your feelings was the mistake? How about the fact that I'm-" She starts

"Pregnant yes, Maria told me and Molly I am so sorry. I truly am. Molly Hooper look at me!" I say and then she does, right in the eyes, "I love you, and I never want to leave you again. I flew across the Atlantic Ocean so I could see you and be with you again. Forgive me please." She then throws her arms around me and embraces me in a hug. I hug her back and she just sobs into my shoulder.

"I miss you too. I wanted to tell you but whenever I tried to call you I ended up hanging up just as you were about to pick up because I was scared about how you'd react. I didn't know whether you'd be happy, sad, mad or what." She says. I hold her tightly and then say,

"Molly, it's fine. When I found out I felt so guilty that I had left you alone, and then when I did, your life was ruined you know it. And then Maria told me that she bought an extra plane ticket and I knew that I had to see you, I would have run up right to your room when I got here but you didn't seam to want anybody near you at the moment and I didn't want to push my luck so I waited." She smiles and then says,

"I'm 10 weeks." I smile and then we hug more. I then ask her,

"So Molly, do you want to maybe try to be in one of those relationship things?" She laughs and says,

"Yes, I would like that." And then I kiss her, right there on the top of the stairs.

* * *

**Warm Fluffiness 3**


	17. Coming Home

**Hey guys, so I may not be updating as much because my wrist got screwed up while I was playing violin (I'm trying out for an orchestra down here and my goal is at least fourth chair first violin and I was practising my audition piece that I had picked out which I had been working on for over a year in my private lessons but I decided to up the tempo and while I was shifting from first on the G string to third on the E string something funny happened and it stated to hurt. So my parents told me to stop and I now have a stinking brace from when I fractured my wrist in fifth grade on) and it's kind of hard to type but I don't want to get hurt any further because my audition is in a little over a month. **

**So yeah, if you have any questions just shoot me a PM **

**WARNING: Sherlock may be just a bit OOC for some of this chapter, I realized that while proof reading but I didn't want to try and type any more(see above for reasoning)**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Molly's POV**

Sherlock's been here for three weeks and now we're both moving back to Baker Street. I say goodbye to Pete, Clara, Thomas and Maria and then we get on the plane.

"Are you sure you want to go back to London so quick?" He asks me.

"Oh yeah, I love it here, but I've missed my home and my job." I say "And it's only right for me to move in with my fiance." smiling. Sherlock smiles too and I remember what had happened earlier this week.

_We were walking back to Pete's house, taking a short cut through a park when I stop by the pond and look at the moon's reflection in it._

"_Isn't it beautiful?" I ask. Sherlock nods and says,_

"_Almost as beautiful as you." I blush and then he takes my hand and says,_

"_Molly Hooper, you are the only person that has enough courage to stand up to me when I am being less then a genius, well other then John, but that's something totally different. And I was um wondering if you wanted to try and give this thing a real shot, I mean it may be rushing it, I talked to John over the phone and he says that I am going entirely too fast, but these feelings are never going to leave me. Especially now that it's not only the future of our lives counting on our relationship." He's talking about the baby. I smile a bit, he hasn't really said much about it at all, hardly any words. I wonder where this is going?_

"_Sherlock you're rambling again, just get to the point." I say gently._

"_Molly Hooper will you marry me?" He asks getting out a ring case, opening it and getting on one knee. I hadn't really considered us dating, but seriously! This was rushing it so much, but I had loved him for 7 years, even if he had only loved me for a matter of months, hardly even three. Knowing Sherlock he was completely utterly serious about this. I can't seam to find words. It's a simple ring really, but it's very beautiful. I look into his stormy blue gray eyes and I can see how serious he is. I smile and then choke out,_

"_Yes. Oh my god Sherlock!" He smiles and I let him slip the ring on my finger and then as soon as he stands up I just throw my arms around him._

When we get to London we take a cab back to 221B Baker Street and then when Sherlock opens the door I hear a huge,

"Surprise!" and everyone pops out. I look around the flat and I see it decorated with streamers saying, 'Congratulations! Baby + Wedding.' I look around and John is grinning. Sherlock groans and says,

"John I told you not to tell anybody."

"Oh well I couldn't help but telling Sarah and Mrs. Hudson, and we decided to throw a party!" John says, I look at Sherlock and I can't help but laugh at the face he made. Sarah comes up and throws confetti at him and says,

"Welcome home!" Grinning. Apparently she was in a happy mood today, John smiles and then Sherlock shakes the confetti and glitter out of his head, or well some of it. I get out my picture and take a few, okay alot of pictures throughout the small party. We get little presents there's not many people, a few people from the police station and a few people from the hospital that I knew. It was a whole bunch of fun.

When we're finally allowed to sit down and unpack our things I get out my computer and upload all of the pictures to my blog, and I'm sure to add the one with Sherlock when he has glitter in his hair. When I'm finished posting it he comes up and asks,

"What are you doing Molly. You never-" He then sees the picture and says, "Take that down." but I can see a smile at the edge of his lips.

"Nope." I say while closing my laptop. He grins and then picks me up over his head and spins me around and says,

"Molly Hooper you little sneak." and sets me down on the bed and plants a kiss on my lips. I smile and kiss him back. We separate and then I say,

"Well I'm going to go make dinner." He then stops me and says,

"Nope you are not doing anything but resting, you had a long day and then a tiring party and I don't want you over exerting yourself. I will make dinner."

"You, cook?" I ask sarcastically.

"I can cook!" He says defensively.

"But not very well." I cough as he leaves the room,

"I heard that." He says and I smile getting out my laptop and then doing more things for the job that I was picking up here where I left off.

(A week later)

I'm in the middle of putting bodies away and inspecting something that was on one in a slide when I feel arms wrap around me from behind and someone place their cheek close to mine. I smile and then they say,

"Hey." softly before pecking me on the cheek.

"Hello stranger." I say smiling turning around and placing my hands behind his neck and linking my fingers together pecking him on the lips.

"Sherlock this is sweet and all but we're here on a case." I hear Lestrade call from across the room. I smile and then ask,

"How may I be of service?"

"We need to look at body #345 Mr. Parks, you mentioned an odd substance found on the top of his skin?" Lestrade says. I nod and say,

"It's in the slide under the microscope. I'll go get Mr. Parks." and then come back with the body bag.

I unzip it and then they get to work.

"What is it?" Lestrade asks me.

"I have no idea, I was just getting a closer look at it when someone interrupted me." I say looking at Sherlock who winked smiling. We really had grown closer to each other, I had noticed he was starting to act more like a normal human being around me. Lestrade sighs and says,

"Just examine the body you two. If I didn't know any better I'd say you two were married."

"Not quite yet, we're waiting for the baby to come." I say and Lestrade's jaw hits the floor. Sherlock sighs and says,

"I haven't told him yet Molly."

"Oh, oops?" I say. Lestrade then says,

"Just check the damn body."

After maybe 15 minuets Sherlock says,

"It's gasoline, he was going to be burned after he was murdered, but they never got the chance."

"Oh so it was a murder?" I ask.

"Keep up Molly." He says.

"Okay so Mr. Parks was murdered, by who?" Lestrade says. Sherlock looks up and then his eyes widen.

"Someone whose name starts wit a C, look there's a C carved into the back. Oh yes! I'll be right back!" He exclaims and then runs off and I hear him shout, "Taxi!" Lestrade runs out after him and I put the body back and wait, there's no way that I'm running after that crazy man. I'll see him later tonight. We've been back not even a month and he's already chasing things. John runs in and then says,

"I've missed him haven't I?" I nod and say,

"He called for a taxi after realizing something. Other then that I have no idea what's up with him." John nods and says,

"Thank you." and runs out again.

I start back at my work when Carl from upstairs comes in,

"Hey." He says smiling.

"Hello Carl." I say turning to look at him. He looks at Mr. Parks and walks over,

"C 'eh? Well whoever did this isn't exactly being discrete." He then looks at me and a confused look crosses his face.

"Molly are you pregnant?" He asks me. I look down at my stomach and say,

"Yeah, is it obvious already?"

"Oh not really, but I heard some of the nurses upstairs talking about how you were obviously pregnant. And they were debating who could be the father." He says blushing.

"Oh, well that's rude of them." I say

"That's what I was saying. But I was wondering, do you wanted to go to dinner sometimes?" He asks. I blush and say,

"Oh, no I can't. I'm currently with somebody. I'm engaged." holding up my left hand. His face falls and he says,

"Oh, congratulations. Am I allowed to ask who to?" I smile and say,

"You're not going to believe this."

"Molly, why wouldn't I, we've been friends since you started here?" He asks. I smile and then say,

"Sherlock Holmes." sighing slightly. His face falls even more and something flickers in his eye.

"But he's never given you the light of day?" He says.

"He's changed, a little bit, towards me at least. Not the rest of the world. But I'm happy. Why do you care?" I ask him.

"I don't, I'm just looking out for you." He says and then leaves. I shake my head, that was weird.

I enter the flat and close the door behind me. I then start to make dinner after changing into sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt that was tucked in to my sweatpants with my fuzzy bunny slippers, my hair in a low bun. I put soup on and start to stir it when I hear the door open and close again,

"Sherlock is that you love?" I ask calling over my shoulder, "I just started dinner so you're just in-" I begin but then the world goes black after a sharp pain in my head.


	18. Missing

**I was able to type up a few more chapters :D to be posted soon, or well now :P**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Sherlock's POV**

I enter the flat, the door's slightly ajar, I slowly walk in and then ask,

"Molly?" No reply, there's no one moving in the apartment. "Molly?!" I call slightly louder, I walk into the kitchen. There's a pot of soup on the stove, now cold, halfway cooked. It was abruptly turned off in the middle of stirring as the spoon is still on the pot. Hasn't been used for almost five hours. There's a frying pan not too far away, Molly never uses her frying pan unless she's making breakfast. I then catch sight of a hair on the counter, not Molly's, because it's bright red, not brown. I then run up stairs and yell, "Molly!" and search around the apartment. She was nowhere, her keys and phone were still on the table along with her old clothing in the laundry, she had washed her make-up off and her hair was out of it's usual ponytail and most likely down loosely by the used washcloth smeared with the light amount of make-up that she wore to work. She was wearing a baggy t-shirt tucked into sweatpants and her favorite bunny slippers.

I run around a bit more, and then yell out,

"Mrs. Hudson!" and she comes almost instantly.

"Sherlock it's almost midnight what are you doing screaming?" She asks.

"Molly's been taken." I say, trying to stay calm but when really on the inside I was freaking out. I felt dizzy and my heart was racing and I felt like I was going to faint. Mrs. Hudson goes pale and calls the police.

The police are swarming around the place, and for once I'm not up and correcting them. I'm sitting on the couch in the front room, my hands shaking, and not in the right mindset.

"Is the 'genius' ready to tell us what he concluded yet?" I hear Anderson ask.

"Anderson give him time. His fiance was just kidnapped." Lestrade snaps

"Who?" Anderson asks,

"Miss. Hooper." Lestrade tells him,

"Molly? Since when has he given a damn about her?" Anderson asks.

"Anderson! Have some respect! It's his private life and you can't control who you fall in love with. And may I add that she's pregnant as well? 14 weeks according to her." Lestrade snaps. I can tell that Anderson is blushing and his jaw gaping open. At then I stand up and say,

"That's enough about my personal life Anderson as it is none of your business who I am in love with and whether we decided to start a family. I want that hair that is on the counter analyzed, the footsteps in the hall analyzed and missing posters in every corner of the city!" Still shaking. Anderson looks scared out of his wits and Lestrade puts a hand on my shoulder and says,

"Sherlock just relax, we're doing all-" He starts.

"No you are not! If you really were doing all you can, look at the nobs they were turned off, not by Mrs. Hudson or myself, Molly was knocked unconscious with the frying pan due to the dent in the center and the fact that she never uses it unless she's making eggs and bacon. And then the fact that her keys to the flat and cell phone are still on the counter, she always brings those two things everywhere, ever since her cat was hit by a car on Christmas she always has her cellphone out and with her in case she needs to be contacted quickly about me, or her family over in the states. She always takes her keys in case she's going to be later or earlier then Mrs. Hudson or myself. She also will never leave here without putting her hair in a ponytail or a bun. And all of her 152 hair ties are upstairs in the bathroom drawer." I yell at them. Lestrade turns to his officers and says,

"You heard the man move!" And then he helps me sit back down and wraps a blanket over my shoulders and says, "Calm down Sherlock, we'll make it out of this. Now you go and get some rest, we'll figure the rest of this out when it's the morning." And then I don't remember but somehow I end up in my bed changed and falling asleep.

* * *

I wake up the next morning and out of habit roll over to wrap my arms around Molly and peck her on the neck, cheek, nose, ear, whatever is facing me. But her side of the bed is empty. I then remember the events of last night and my stomach drops again. I just stare at the empty side of the bed where she's normally curled up into a ball hugging her knees to her chest. Her hair sprawled all over the place and making cute little squeaking noises in her sleep. I place a hand out and touch where her arm would normally be and close my eyes.

After a few hours I decide to get up. I take a long, hot shower, just trying to relax and forget everything for a little bit. I get out and get changed into my usual clothing for the day and then there's a knocking on my door. I answer it and it's Lestrade.

"For the missing posters, we need pictures of Molly. Do you have any good ones?" I let him in and go over to the computer.

I scroll through the old pictures that John sent me from his wedding and find a good one of Molly posing with Mary and then I take one of Molly smiling at a camera when she was in America, leaning against a tree. I give him a few more good ones of Molly and then he asks for a description of what she would have been wearing.

"Sweatpants, pink baggy sweatpants with a baggy t-shirt, most likely a red one, with fuzzy bunny slippers her hair down and most likely slightly frizzy." I say he nods and then he starts out the door. I go to follow him but he stops and says,

"No Sherlock you are staying put, you're a mess."

"No I am not I am perfectly composed-" I start but he cuts me off and says,

"You have huge bags under your eyes, which are red and bloodshot. I may not be as smart as you, but I'm not an idiot. You're grieving, and if you go to work to work on the case on Molly then who knows what. Sherlock I don't want you to kill anybody! When you're in the right mindset you can almost kill somebody. But now that you actually have someone to worry about in this case that you know and love. God knows what you're capable of or what you'll do to to make sure she's safe." I sigh and then walk back into the flat and get myself a coffee.


	19. Phone Calls

**Okay friends I know how much you probubally hate me, but just bare with me. And while I'm here I need you guys to comment what gender you want the baby to be. In your reviews just but either a girl or a boy at the bottom in parenthesies or just let that be your review. I would put up a poll but I already have one going for my Doctor Who fanfiction for the gender of Rose's baby. (Which if you ship 10Rose then you may want to go read) but it would really help me(I'm currently writing the part where Molly goes into labor on my computer and I need to get a gender fast or I won't be able to keep ahaid) **

**Enjoy this chapter :3**

* * *

**Molly's POV**

I wake up and my head hurts.

"Sherlock." I moan this is the one morning that I didn't wake up to him wrapping his arms around me and kissing me. I sit up and realize that I'm not in our flat. I then remember cooking and being knocked out. "Sherlock?" I ask a bit more panicked. I was handcuffed to a bed by my wrists. I look around, I was in some sort of basement. I hear a door open and someone comes down. "Sherlock!" I scream, even though I know that he's nowhere near me.

I see Carl enter the room.

"Carl thank God! Help-" I begin but I see that twisted look in his eye that I see all of the criminals that Sherlock chases. He grins and says,

"Hello Molly. Yes it's me, Carl from upstairs. I'm surprised you even remember me, judging that you ignored me for the last seven years."

"Carl, I don't know what you're talking about, we talked every-" I start but he cuts me off,

"No, you ignored me. I got you flowers and presents and tried to ask you out to dinner, but he would always interrupt me. He would always come striding in, tall and muscular with his curly hair. I listened as you rambled on about how amazing Sherlock Holmes was in all his glory. I let my heart break, trying to help you realize that he didn't give you the light of day. But you still tried. And then you suddenly disappear to America, and I look on your blog after three weeks and you're engaged and going to have a baby with the one man that I despise the most. The one man who caused you so much pain and insecurity and heartbreak for the last almost 7 years. Sherlock Holmes, the bastard." He says. I feel myself panic.

"How long have I been gone?" I ask.

"Almost three weeks, asleep the whole time, it pays off being a medical doctor, I can get my hands on all the sleeping shots I want. Of course I let you eat, but never for very long, and you did get water. I mean I'd be heartless if I were to do such a thing. Your fiance is always in the morgue, looking for "evidence" he says but I know that he's grieving, he's not working on the case the police won't let him. He's not in his right mind, at all. Not even for Sherlock." He says. I feel like I'm going to be sick.

"What do you want from me?" I ask. He laughs and says

"I don't want anything from you, I'm merely trying to test Sherlock, to see if he really truly does care about you, if he did he'd be working overtime on this case, trying to find his lover and unborn child. And being the great Sherlock Holmes he would have found you by now. Did I mention the missing person posters? Yes they're all over town, every single tree and lamp post. There's a reward for your name, 500,000₤. But I don't care about the money, I care about the game. The pictures on the posters are very flattering, you look nice in every one of them. Unlike now, ugh, you look hideous." I feel tears coming to my eyes. Oh Sherlock, how I wanted to let him know I was okay. "He thinks that some high class murderer abducted you to get to him. He doesn't even think of Carl, the harmless fool as he calls me. He doesn't think that I'm capable of murdering Mr. Parks to get his attention and then snatch you from under his nose and keep you in the hidden storm cellar of my flat. It's quite satisfying. I've been questioned, but they don't suspect me." He says.

I burst out sobbing,

"Let me go!" I scream as loud as I can. He comes over and places a hand on my shoulder, "Don't touch me you evil bastard!" I yell kicking him away. He chuckles and says,

"I hope it's worth it Molly Hooper." and then leaves me.

I sit and wait until I know he's gone and then I take the bobby pin that I always keep in my hair to hold my bangs behind my ears (thank goodness I remembered that trick) and pick the lock to the handcuffs, eventually, making them come loose from my wrist. I gently massage where they had been pinching and then rub my slightly swelled stomach,

"Don't worry, we'll make it back home to your dad. He'll find us." I say, trying to reassure myself that this was a good idea.

I walk up to the door, it's locked from the outside, so I pick that too. I slowly open the door, I'm in a closet of some sort. I then slowly open the closet door, the car in the driveway is gone and so is everybody, but a single cat. I then walk over to a phone and dial the only number I can remember at this time, Sherlock's

"Hello?" He asks. I laugh smiling at the sound of his voice but then begin to cry, "Who is this?" He asks,

"Sherlock it's me! He's gone so I snuck upstairs, I always keep a bobby pin near me and-" but then I loose it, "I'm scared, he's threatening me and the baby and-" I begin but then he says,

"Molly where are you."

"I don't know, he's keeping me in a secret storm cellar in his house. I snuck upstairs while he's at work." I say sniffling

"Who?" He asks,

"Car-" is all I get out before the phone is snatched out of my hands and I scream just before it's hung up.

"Stupid girl! You really I think that I left you alone while I was going to work? I had to pop out for police questioning, everyone at the hospital does, and then they said that I was postponed for tomorrow. Now come on!" He says and then drags me, jerking my arm and pricking me with something so the world went black again.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that and remember, please put what gender you want the baby to be as/in your reviews. **

**Thanks, love ya 3**


	20. Found

**My wrist is better, oh how I love yoga (no yoga is not for weaklings it actually is quite hard I'd like to see you try to bend and stretch muscles you didn't know you had for an hour and forty five minuets)**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Sherlock's POV**

I look at the phone,

"Molly?" I ask into it, listening into the receiver. "Molly!" I yell and then I think, she had gotten out Car, which was obviously a person and a person she knew because how else would they know her habits when she comes home? Obviously they must have had regular access to the hospital or how would they know Molly well. They also had to have bright red hair and judging by how she used he it was a male.

Is it there thinking and then a name pops into my head, Carl from upstairs. I then think again, it had been apparent that throughout the time when they worked together he started to gain a crush on her, but as I did, she paid no attention to him. But unlike what I did, she didn't know. And now he was obviously trying to get our attention, because why else would he kidnap Molly, not for ransom he was already a wealthy doctor. Most likely to get on my nerves, but why would he want to do that?

I open the doors to the police station and say,

"I've solved it! I know who took Molly!" Lestrade comes up to me and asks,

"So you've got a lead?"

"No! I know who took her! She called me today and she said that someone took her and she's in their hidden storm cellar, and she was just saying his name when she screamed and the phone was hung up." I say looking at him.

"Who?" Lestrade asks.

"She started saying Car. And I have reason the believe that it was Carl Forest, the red haired boy that works upstairs from her. You can track the phone number if you want. We've got our kidnapper. Case closed, follow me and arrest that foll." I say and then started out.

I walk up to the house and knock on the door, hard. I was not in the mood for playing. A boy, very short, most likely slightly younger then Molly opens the door. Bright red hair, and nervous smile.

"Mr. Holmes it's a ple-" He starts but I pick him up by his collar, and hold him so we're at eye level.

"Where is she?!" I ask,

"Who?" He asks.

"You know very well who I am looking for Carl Forest." I say

"No actually I have no idea." He says, I look deeper into his eyes and he's lying. I let him go and walk into his house, "You can't just barge in here without a search warrant." He says

"I have no need of one, you have kidnapped Molly Hooper and I know that you did it. She called me from your telephone, started saying your name. You also killed Mr. Parks to get our attention, obviously you've had a crush on Molly from when you first laid eyes on her, a young woman fresh out of college a very bright pathologist, but always never paying attention to you. And I know you took her and that you're hiding her in your hidden storm cellar!" I bark turning to him. "Now I advise that you take me to her before things-" I start but I then notice the gun in his belt pocket and his hand gently reaching for it.

He pulls it out quickly and then says,

"I will shoot." pointing the gun at me. I feel myself sneer and say,

"That's not a real gun." and then walk over to a closet which obviously had been recently opened. I open it all the way and hear sobbing, faint sobbing coming from somewhere. I then hear the police come in,

"Put your hands where I can see them and drop the gun." Lestrade says. I then catch sight of a little door and am about to open it when Lestrade says,

"Don't even think about it Holmes you don't know what he did to the door or the girl. So I advise you to just help us lug this idiot to the police car and we'll have professionals bring her out." I stop and then I hear another sob from where the door is and I feel my heart give a jump and a throb as Molly describes while she's watching those stupid shows on the telly. "Sherlock I mean it!" He yells and I sigh and turn away from the door.

I hate Lestrade, he ditched me at the hospital with Anderson to keep me company.

"So you and Molly?" He asks.

"Yes, now shut up Anderson we don't need the mentally retarded kids to become any more so." I snap at him.

"Since when did you start paying attention to that mouse?" He asks me. I feel anger boil in my chest and I then say,

"Since none of your business."

"But-" He starts,

"Shut up Anderson! You're so blatantly stupid! I don't pester you with questions about your screwed up love live. So don't question me on my perfectly successful love life. Now go over there and face away from me." I snap at him.

"Bu-" he begins.

"Now!" I snap again and he sighs and does so. I grin to myself.

* * *

**:3  
**

**EDIT: Please guys write whether you want Molly and Sherlock to have a baby girl or a baby girl in/as your review. I am currently writing the part where Molly is in labour on a word document and I want at least 20 opinions so far I have one.**


	21. Reunited at last

**Yay new chapter :D**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Molly's POV**

They take me to the hospital and check for my injuries, they then check the baby and no apparent damage was done.

"Can I see him now?" I ask the doctor yet again.

"Not until we're finished checking you Ms. Hooper." He says.

"Please! I'm so worried about him! I haven't seen him in three weeks for god's sakes!" I say sniffing wiping away more tears. I had a sprained wrist and a dislocated collarbone from trying to escape the handcuffs after I was locked in them again. Other then that I was fine.

It seams like hours until they finally let me get up and walk out to the waiting room. I see Sherlock standing there, arguing with Anderson as always. Why had Greg made them stay in one room together, hell sitting next to each other. I catch Sherlock's eye and then he stands up and we run the short distance to each other and jump up into his arms, wrapping my good arm around him tightly and he grasps my waist firmly making sure I don't fall, and then our lips meet. And I swear there was more passion in that one second then there has been ever. Our lips move over each other just perfect like their made for each other.

"I missed you...so...much." I say between our kissing.

"Shut-up, I'm...trying...to...kiss you." He responds causing me to giggle bit.

When we separate I hear Anderson's voice,

"Well that took a while, a record breaking 10 minuets of strait snogging."

"Anderson shut your mouth, you're going to cause the hospital to shut down with your stupidity." He says _((OC: Yeah, I know, bad comeback,a but until I can get my friend over (the king of comebacks himself) I'm stuck with my lame mind)) _I smile and then beary my head into his chest, just sobbing. Anderson then raises his arms and leaves. Sherlock hugs me tightly and mutters

"I was so worried about you." Into the top of my head kissing my forehead. I smile and then close my eyes and take a deep breathe in. He hasn't showered for a while, but I don't care whether he stinks or not. It's still Sherlock, my Sherlock. I wrap my arm more securely around him and I don't ever want to let go ever again.

* * *

**Little fluffy stiff at the end :P and yes my friend, he really is the king of comebacks, like seriously you could say something completely mocking and harmless and then *boom* he'll make up this amazing comeback off the top of his head**

**Remember to tell me whether you want a boy or a girl in/as your reviews. I am litteraly starting to write when Molly is in labor at the hospiotal**


	22. Chicken and A Couch

**Hey all of you lovely people! I'd just like to thank everyone who's followed/favorited my story and because I've been in a good mood recently I'm going to give shoutouts to a few people who have reviewed and a random follower/favorite (a different person everytime, I will be doing this every lets say 10 chapters or so idk honestly) But today I'm just going to give shout outs to the people who were the first to review/follow/favorite**

**Reviewer: Renaissancebooklover108 (she was the first person to submit a review on this story and has continued to be active throughout the story)**

**Follower: 4UISNI2 (the first story follower)**

**Favoriter(?): lllianaandArae (I've already shouted out the first favoriter so I went to the second one to be fair 3)**

**Thank you again and stay tuned for the rest of the story**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Sherlock's POV**

It's been almost three months since Molly's been returned and she still refuses to enter the flat unless someone's already in there or with her when she's entering. I understand her fear, but it is a bit irrational in my opinion. I mean all of the people that would want to hurt Molly are either A) scared of me or B) scared to hurt Molly out of their fear of me. It is quite amusing actually.

Tonight I'm playing my violin and Molly's making dinner, chicken lettuce wraps or something. I'm not hungry but to make her feel better I'm going to eat this once. I set my violin down gently on the table just as Molly comes in with two plates. I sit on the couch and take my plate as she sits down next to me. I wrap one arm around her shoulders and hold her close to my side. She swings her legs up on the couch and says,

"The blasted baby's been making me want chicken all day but the chicken they serve at the hospital is overcooked and dry." I smile and then politely take a bite of the wrap that Molly's made. It actually doesn't taste half bad. "How does it taste?" She asks her mouth full. I smile and then say,

"It's wonderful love." And then lightly kiss her ear. She smiles and takes another large bite of her wrap as I take a normal sized bite of mine. She finishes hers and then asks,

"Are you going to finish that?" I then hand it to her and say,

"It's all yours." And she finishes it. I smile and then hold her closer to me, using the arm that was draped over her shoulders and gently brush my fingers against her swelled stomach.

She then gets up to go put our plates away, but I stop her and say,

"Nope, you sit, I'll do it." taking the plates from her and walking to put them in the sink. I wash them quickly and put them in the cupboards before returning to the couch next to Molly.

I sit down next to her and she leans into my side. I hug her close to me and gently rest the front of my head against the side of her's. Pecking her ear and inhaling deeply. Mint and roses, that was Molly. I take my hand and gently run it under her chin and jaw, gently bring her face up to face mine. When our eyes meet I smile and then place a gentle kiss on her lips. She smiles and kisses me back, it's nothing special, not filled with lust, but filled with love and passion. When we separate she takes my hand in hers and then places it gently on her stomach, then suddenly I feel a flick against my hand. I take it back in surprise, and Molly looks just as surprised as I did. Her eyes lighting up and beaming.

"Has that ever happened before?" I ask her.

"Oh my god Sherlock the baby kicked!" She squeaks. I chuckle and then she laughs and lays her head on my chest. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close to me until I feel her breathing slow and she's just about to fall asleep when she asks,

"Sherlock when are we going to get married?"

"Anytime you want to love." I mutter to her as she falls asleep.

I pick her up off the couch and move her to our bed and tuck her in as I climb in beside her. And then eventually I fall asleep.

* * *

**Again guys please go write whether you want Molly to have a girl or a boy, I would put up a poll but I already have one running for my Doctor Who story. Just in your review or as your review write boy or girl in parenthesies. It would be a big help, I have changed my 20 opnions to 10 because I don't think I can stop writing for 20 more reviews which is unlikley to happen. (I just finished the part where Molly was in labor and having the baby and all that, I just need a gender :/) so please please please if you get the chance do that! It would mean alot to me. **

**Thanks again **

**3**


	23. Rosie Maria Watson

**Hello to you all! I just decided to update you all one more time before I went to church (because I thought I overslept with only 15 minuets to get dressed and ready but I actually had another hour and 15 minuets -_- I know...)**

**But yeah enjoy :3**

* * *

**Molly's POV**

I feel his arms wrap around me and kiss my neck gently. I smile and slowly open my eyes. I turn over and then he asks,

"Good Morning. How was your terrible long and boring sleep?" I smile and say,

"Wonderful actually." And then peck his lips quickly before his phone starts ringing. He grabs it from his bedside table and says,

"Sherlock Holmes." pause, "Oh hello John. Wha- What? Really?" pause, "Do we have to?" yelling from the other end of the phone.

"Who is it?" I ask. He covers the mouthpiece and says,

"John." and then starts to talk into the phone again, "Okay, okay we'll be right over." pause, "Bye." hang up.

"What did he need?" I ask him as he gets out of bed.

"Sarah went into labor." He says

"But she's not due for another month and a half at least!" I say

"Yes, and John is having a right good panic attack and we need to get to St. Bart's at once." He says I then follow him out of bed and get changed into a pair of jeans that I had found made for pregnant women and then I slip on a tank-top because it is July after all.

We get to the hospital and John is pacing in the waiting room. When he sees us he sighs and says,

"Thank god!" I give him a friendly hug and then ask.

"Why aren't you in the delivery room with Sarah?"

"Oh she's not in delivery yet. They're running tests on her and I had to wait, all of my folks and her folks are on their way." He says. I smile and then say,

"Well, good luck!" and then hug him again.

It's been hours and we're in the waiting room. It was Sunday, my day off, so I was free. By around nine in the morning the nurses came out and said,

"You may all come in three at time at the most." And then I stood up and so did Sherlock, we link hands and get at the end of the line.

When we're finally allowed in Sarah smiles and says,

"It's a little girl." I smile and walk over to her and then ask,

"What's her name?"

"Rosie Maria." John says smiling. Sherlock walks over to John and then says,

"Good for you John." and pats him on the back semi-awkwardly.

"Do you want to hold her?" Sarah asks me.

"May I?" I ask and then Sarah places little Rosie in my arms. I gently hold her there and smile, "She's adorable." I say.

"I think she looks more like John, but he says she looks more like me."

"Well actually she does look more like John when it comes to the eye shape, hair color and the nose, along with the structure of the cheekbones. But when it comes to the Eye color, hair thickness, the mouth, forehead and structure of the jawbones it's more Sarah." Sherlock says. I smile and say,

"Good deduction." And he smiles back.

* * *

**Okay guys please please please give me a gender I already have two votes for a boy and two votes for a girl I at least need one more to make my final decision (even though I already know what I'm going to do) But it would help me make a more finalized decision :3 thanks and I'll see y'all this afternoon**

**EDIT: I've made a decision on the gender of the baby :3 I'm not telling you though you'll have to find out**


	24. Driving Me Crazy!

**I got bored and this chapter is the worst I've ever written, but I wanted to write more fluffy stuff (I love writing the fluffy stuff 3) so I'm keeping it in**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Sherlock's POV**

I swear Molly is driving me crazy! She is an emotional wreck lately. Having laughing spells at the tiniest and lamest of jokes and she starts sobbing at the littlest of things. Mrs. Hudson is also buying more groceries then usual, but that comes naturally with pregnancy mood swings, and having to eat for two people. I never really honestly believed that I was going to be a father, but now that Molly's expected due date is just under three weeks away, it's all starting to sink in. I was going to be a father to a young child. Who would look up to me and want to learn from me.

Today she's grumpy, she woke up and instead of smiling when I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her she pushed me away and said,

"Don't touch me, not today." Like she's in a no touching, and no talking to her mood. Starting today she has her leave from work for a year to get settled with the baby. But she still is head so she will be taking phone calls and doing light work on her computer. And obviously she is not exactly the happiest camper she is typing away on her blog and I being as amazing as I am, start to read it from across the room.

_I amjust so fed up of this pregnancy thing. I mean I am excited to be a Mum, and if it hadn't been for the baby, then I would have probably been able to face Sherlock again, who as you all know is my lovely fiance. But it gets me thinking, does Sherlock really love me or is he just marrying me to show support for the baby. Or is he really staying for the babies sake and not my own. It's just a question that keeps running through my mind, is he really here for the baby, and me? _

Okay I've read enough. I walk over to her and then close the laptop,

"Hey-Sherlock!" She says angrily turning to me,

"Molly Hooper I am not going anywhere ever! I love you and the baby! The reason that I don't talk about them, is because I never thought that I would actually allow myself to fall in love with someone, but I did. I fell in love with you, and if I had known that you were pregnant eariler then when your sister-in-law hunted me down, I would have rushed over there and apologized for everything at that moment, that very second if I could have. But I found out two months after last seeing you. And the reason I purposed to you is because Molly I love you! I want to be there for the baby and for you And I am not going anywhere anytime soon!" I say gently grasping her shoulders and crouching down so we were eye to eye.

She looks at me and then just starts to sob. I hug her closer to me and she then says,

"I'm sorry. I just-" but then she just trails off. I hug her tighter and say,

"Molly, it's fine. I see where you are coming from completely and clearly. But I want you to know that no matter what you may believe. I am not going to leave you Molly. I am a man of my word." And then kiss her forehead.


	25. And it Begins

**Yep, this is the next chapter, most likely the most strongly worded I've ever written so :D**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Molly's POV**

Sherlock and I go out for dinner, visit John and Sarah, both of whom are very tired and look very stressed.

"Damn baby keeps us up all night." John grumbles into his coffee, Sarah's in the other room putting Rosie to sleep. "I haven't gotten a good sleep in over three damn months."

"Well I'm not the one whose been saying, 'Oh stay in bed Sarah, I got Rosie' For the last three damn months." Sarah says re-entering the room with her own cup of coffee. She then smiles at me and says,

"So Molly, when are you due?"

"Sometime within the next three weeks they believe." I say placing a hand on my stomach, "I'm actually really excited to be a Mum." Sherlock is smirking. "What's with you?" I ask playfully poking him in the arm. He then says,

"Well just the fact that this morning you were complaining about how you weren't sure and now you're sure. Also the fact that Sarah is wearing John's top and the socks John's wearing are pink and fuzzy." John flushes and says,

"My feet were cold and I was tired Sherlock. I also wasn't expecting your company today. You were supposed to come next weekend." I smile and then say,

"He hasn't been getting any cases lately, and Anderson's been getting on his nerves whenever he does."

"Oh good old Anderson. What's he done this time? John asks smiling slightly. Sherlock then says,

"Well first off he asked me when I gave a damn about Molly while she was kidnapped. Then he made fun of me when Molly came to a crime scene looking for me because we had an ultrasound appointment for the baby and that when she did find me my back was turned so she just wrapped her arms around me from behind, causing me to jump because I had no idea who was touching me. And then to make it worse, he asked me how much Molly was paying me."

"Ouch, yep that's Anderson." John says chuckling.

After a few more hours I stand up to go use the restroom. As I'm walking to the restroom I feel a large surge of pain radiating up from my stomach.

"Ah." I say softly placing a hand on my stomach, but I keep walking. More slight pains come, but I don't think much of it, until I feel a trickle of water down my leg. Oh my God. _Shit_ this can't be happening. "SHERLOCK!" I yell. My voice wavering as I do. He comes running and then asks,

"Molly what's the matter?" Looking me up and down.

"I-I think my water just broke." I say my voice shaking. His eyes get huge and he says,

"Oh, um I-God."

"Sherlock what's going on in there?" John calls. He then looks like he's going to say something but then gestures with his hands at me and then brings them to his thinking position. I feel another pain and then I scream,

"Holy shit Sherlock! Stop freaking out like a scared five year old and just get me to the damn hospital before I give birth on the floor of this damn apartment!" Causing both John and Sarah to run in.

"What?" Sarah asks.

"You heard me!" I say. And then the next thing I know I'm in a taxi on the way to the hospital with Sherlock. Sarah, John and Rosie close behind in the next taxi cab.

When we arrive at the hospiotal we walk in and then one of the people that work on my floor say,

"Molly, you aren't meant to be wor-" they start but I cut them off,

"I'm not working damn it! I'm in labor!" I part yell at them, they look taken aback and Sherlock sends them an apologetic look as he leads me to the front desk.

"Hi-Um, she's having a baby." Sherlock says

"Well that's great." The lady says

"No I mean, right now. Like her water's already broken, she's already cussed out the cab driver and the security guard." Sherlock says starting to babble.

"I know sir, now if she'll just come with me and you stay here-" She begins.

"What? I'm not staying here! I'm not leaving her side! You expect me to stay here?" He asks, obviously nervous, and antsy.

"We just have to run tests, after that you'll see her in the delivery room. You will be going into the delivery room with her correct?" She asks. He looks at her like she's insane and says,

"Yes, why wouldn't I? She's giving birth to my child of course I'm going to be with her through that! Why do you even ask me stupid little questions like that?" The lady sighs and says,

"Just wait here until I come and get you." and takes me back.

* * *

**Should I make you guys suffer and wait? Oh I should because I'm just that evil X3 **


	26. Sherl- BORED!

**Here's the next chapter**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Sherlock's POV**

It's happening, it's actually happening. Molly was going to have the baby, I was going to be a father. Oh god I'm not ready for this. I'm pacing and then I suddenly bolt upright and then say,

"John pass me the cigarettes."

"But Sherlock, they're not-" He begins.

"Damn it John then pass me the patches, this is a five patch problem!" I say and then he sighs and walks out of the doors and after a while comes back with a box of patches and hands them to me. I put on five and I feel my mind start to relax slightly.

"I don't think five patches is healthy Sherlock." John says taking Rosie from Sarah allowing Sarah to go use the restroom.

"Well it's healthier then five cigarettes. God I hate London so much. Why couldn't we just have stayed in the mountains?" I ask no one in particular. Laying back down on the sofa in the waiting room, in my thinking position.

Suddenly a startling idea crosses my mind. I sit upright again and ask,

"John, what happens if something goes wrong?" He looks at me and then says,

"Then they'll handle it. God Sherlock calm down."

"How can I be calm?! How in god's name do they expect me to be calm at a time like this. 'Oh sir please wait here and we'll see you in the delivery room.' Delivery room my dead-" I start

"Sherlock!" John snaps and points at the crowd of small children just across the waiting room. I let out a frustrated groan and say,

"Bored!"

"Sher-" John says,

"Bored!" I respond

"Sherlo-" He begins

"BORED!" I cut him off

"Sherlock bloody Holmes will you listen to me?" He semi-yells

"NO!" I snap. He sighs and then the lady from the front desk comes up and asks,

"Which one of you is Miss. Hooper's fiance?"

I try to scamper up but end up tripping and stumbling onto the ground. I then get up quickly and then say,

"That's me! Why has something gone wrong? Is she alright? Does she need me? Where is she? Are you sure I can't be in-"

"First time?" She asks me.

"Obviously." I say. She chuckles and says,

"None of us thought we'd see the day where Sherlock Holmes came in to St. Bartholomew's especially with his partner being pregnant. And especially that partner being Molly. It took you two long enough just so you know. Seven years, I saw how you looked at her. You would always treat her like such rubbish, yet look at her with such love and affection. Every time you saw her with another man, you literally were the reason why it stopped. Always deducing when it's not supposed to be deduced . But anyway she's expected to go into active labor any minuet now so we need you to get your scrubs on if you are going to be in the delivery room with her." handing me a suit. I sigh and take it and then she points me to the nearest bathroom. Oh my god I'm going to faint.

* * *

**You hate me, I know X3 **


	27. Sarah, John, and Molly

**Haha I know you guys hate me for stretching this out, so prepare to continue to hate me for at least another chapter**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Molly's POV**

They start by getting me into a hospital gown and then having the doctor's check me out and then give me the pain medicine after I call them a few more not so pleasant names that I would normally not call anybody especially my colleges that I see at lunch all the time. But once they give me the medicine, it helps.

They eventually let John and Sarah back to see me.

"Where's Sherlock?" I ask them.

"He's getting scrubs on, the doctor's are making him get into them, no exceptions." John says. Rosie is asleep in Sarah's arms.

"How long has it been?" I ask cringing slightly and pushing myself up again as another pain comes through.

"Almost three hours, you're doing great, better then I did. By now I believe that I was just cursing everything and anything."

"Yes, almost killed my fingers." John says and then i laugh and a pain comes. A nurse comes in and asks,

"How are you doing Miss. Hooper?" coming over to check me.

"Oh just peachy Jane!" I say mock brightly to her and then another pain comes, "What do you think I'm in labor you bloody idiot!" I yell. Jane laughs and says,

"Oh Molly. I never thought that you'd actually be having a kid. Especially with Sherlock Holmes. I thought he didn't pay attention, but ever since you went to America, and then he went to America. You two have gotten closer. You're what engaged now?"

"No, I'm just wearing a diamond ring on my left ring finger because it looks pretty." I say sarcastically and then another pain, "Damn these labor contractions!" I scream tightening my grip on the bars next to my bed, my breathing slowly starting to get quicker. Jane smiles and then says,

"Molly, stay calm, you're going into active labor-"

"Bloody-" I begin but then I let out a scream as a pain shoots through me. Oh Lord, why do you hate me? Then they wheel my bed and start towards the delivery ward.

When I get into the delivery room, Sherlock's there,

"It's about time you got here!" I snap at him as he takes my hand. The doctor comes up and says,

"Hello Molly, I'm Dr. Lewis. Now I need you to start pushing, now." Siting at the end of my legs. I then push and it begins.

* * *

**I should make you wait until tomorrow to find out the rest shouldn't I? Mwuhahahahahaha **

**:3 love you guys **


	28. It's a-

**Hate me no longer! :D**

**Disclaimer****: I wrote this according to what happens on television shows, I'm only in 9th grade so I have no personal experience thankfully XP**

* * *

**Sherlock's POV **

It's been almost 11 hours Molly's been in active labor, I can tell that she's getting frustrated.

"Molly it's going to be alright-" I start again.

"Damn it Sherlock if you say that one more time I swear I'm-" She starts before having to catch her breath and push again, tightening her grip on my hand even more then it already is, causing the tips of my fingers to go purple.

"What? What are you going to do?" I ask, trying to distract Molly from the obvious pain she was in.

"I'm- I'm. I'm going to bloody kill you in your sleep!" I smile and then say,

"Like you could."

"Damn it Sherlock stop talking!" She screams. She's sweating like she's just run a 50k obviously over heated from the physical activity that labor requires and the fact that this room is unnaturally hot.

"I can see the top of the head you're almost there." Dr. Lewis calls from between Molly's legs. She lets out a push with a loud scream and then pants and says,

"I can't do it! I can't!" Sobbing even harder the she was before. I then take her face with the hand that isn't having the blood circulation cut off.

"Molly. Molly look at me!" I say and she does.

I look into here eyes and bring her face close to mine,

"Yes you can do this! Molly Hooper you are so strong and so brave. You can't give up now. Not right now, you're so close. Do it for the baby, do it for me. I love you and I have faith in you!" I say and she nods and I plant a quick kiss on her lips and then she turns and pushes, and I swear I can hear cracking coming from my fingers.

"One last push, you're almost there!" Dr. Lewis calls. And she does, one final push

"This is all of your bloody fault you stupid idiot!" She screams as she does. Then I hear soft crying coming from by Dr. Lewis. Molly relaxes and leans back, finally loosening her grip, on my now most likely broken fingers. She lets out a huge breath and a nervous laugh and then turns to me smiling.

"You did it. I knew you could." I say stroking her hair with my hand.

"Congratulations both of you on you're new baby girl." He says.

Dr. Lewis hands her to Molly, who starts crying again smiling. She holds her close and kisses her nose and head laughing.

"Oh my god Sherlock she looks just like you." She says smiling. It was true, she looked more like me then Molly. I smile down at Molly, holding our daughter. My daughter. I feel myself getting choked up, I can't cry! I don't do crying! Crying shows weakness and I am not weak. Molly looks up at me and then asks, "Do you want to hold her before they take her to get cleaned up?" I nod and she places the small newborn in my arms.

As I'm holding her, I get this indescribable feeling inside of me. It's not love, it's stronger then that. Molly smiles at me. I look down at the newborn and then Dr. Lewis says,

"We have to take her to be cleaned up now, as well as Molly." I hand her back to Molly and Molly hands her to Dr. Lewis who hands her to a nurse who walks out and to clean her up and stuff like that.

* * *

**It's a girl :D yay! **


	29. Video Call to America Pt1

**Okay so these chapters aren't going to be the best because I wrote these at three in the morning when I couldn't sleep. And yes I do mention anorexia in the next few chapters because remember Molly's troubled sister Alice, well we get more of a perspective on what happened to her and why Clara was taken away from her. I don't mean to offend anybody so yeah**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Molly's POV**

After I'm all cleaned up and given something to eat, I'm just fidgeting with my fingers, watching Sherlock hold her. He has this look of pride and love in his eyes and written all over his face. I smile and then ask,

"What do you want to name her?" He sighs handing her back to me, because she's getting fussy and is obviously hungry. I begin to nurse her and then he says,

"Well I personally like how Amber sounds, but not as a first name. Too dull." I laugh and say,

"Sounds like you've taken after your mother's naming habits."

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Sherlock, Mycroft?" I say. He blushes and says,

"Shut-up." I smile and then say,

"I like the name Elizabeth."

"Okay then, not the most exciting but, it'll work. Elizabeth Amber Hooper-Holmes." He says clapping his hands together,

"No just Holmes. We're going to be married anyway." I say. He smiles and says,

"Okay." and smiles.

I video call Pete and Maria on my laptop, oh they're going to be so surprised. I have Sherlock take Elizabeth out of the frame, so I can surprise them. Pete picks up and says,

"Hey Molls!"

"Hi Pete!" I say and then Maria comes on screen,

"Oh my god Molly why are you in the hospital?!" Maria asks, shifting Clara in her arms as Thomas climbs on the couch and sits on her lap. I smile and then say,

"Oh I-"

"did you get hurt? Oh my god you're probably hurt, is the baby-" Maria starts but then Sherlock slides next to me on the hospital bed, holding Elizabeth, "Oh my god you had the baby!" Maria squeaks. Pete smiles and says,

"Congrats sis!"

"Oh my god! I need all the details, as your future sister-in-law, I need to know." Maria says smiling. I laugh and take Elizabeth back in my arms and say,

"Well we were visiting John and Sarah, after dinner out and then when I went to the bathroom, my water broke. Sherlock started freaking out like a scared five year old."

"And Molly had the mouth of a sailor." Sherlock adds.

"Shut it I'm telling the story." I say smiling.

"So when we get to the hospital they tell Sherlock they have to take me back to do the tests and all of that crap. And he had a good old fashioned tantrum. And then when the nurse asked him if he was going to be in the delivery room he acted like what I would say very rudely-" I begin again.

"Well I'm not the one who cursed out the taxi driver, the security guard, and one of your work friends." Sherlock says. I look at him and say,

"For the last time keep your enormous mouth shut!" I then clear my throat, "As I was saying, Sherlock was out in the waiting room with John for a few hours, and apparently this was a five patch problem. According to John, it was three hours of pain until I went into the active labor, what was it 11 hours in active labor and then the baby finally decided it was going to arrive."

"Oh my god! 11 hours?" Maria asks.

"Is it a baby boy or a girl!" Thomas asks excitedly.

"She is a girl, not an it, and we named her Elizabeth Amber." Sherlock says smirking his usual smirk.

"That's amazing Molly, oh and Alice is out of jail and slowly working her way up. She's just in her room if you want me to get her." Pete says. I smile and say,

"Oh my god! Yes please do." and then Pete comes out of the frame and I hear him call,

"Alice! Come down here Molly wants to talk to you." I then hear quick feet down the stairs.


	30. Video Call to America Pt2 and Friends

**Okay so my keyboard is being stupid so some keys are broken and the spell check on my computer is also broken because it's saying that I spelt "is" wrong -_- **

**And again this is one of the ones I wrote at 3 in the morning so this should be interesting**

**P.S.: I'm so sorry for those of you that accdientally read this chapter when I accdientally put the wrong document in the wrong chapter. Again, most of this is done late at night (like 1 in the morning) because that's when I can't sleep and when I have time. So sorry.**

**Enjoy the real chapter :3**

* * *

**Sherlock's POV**

Pete returns with a tall, thin girl with bleached blonde hair, a natural black hair. She is extremely underweight and is obviously still recovering from intense drug abuse. She has circles under her eyes, and Clara looks exactly like her.

"Oh my god Alice you look great!" Molly says, I look at her funny. This was great looking for her sister? Molly then mutes the conversation and turns to me, "Alice is my sister I was telling you about. Anorexia and drug abuse, then she had Clara and her boyfriend kicked her out. And child protection services took Clara away from her, she did some time in jail and is staying at Pete's place until she's perfectly well." Then she unmutes the conversation and Alice smiles,

"Thank you! I've gained 20 pounds and I feel amazing! It's so nice out here, fresh air, nice people. I got a job now." She looks and sounds extremely happy. But she's gained 20 pounds! Good God she must have been horrible looking before. "I'm just waiting for my hair to grown out so I can cut off the blonde, and Child Protection Services said that as soon as I've gone two years clean and drug free then I can live on my own with Clara, but they said until then I can not be left unattended. It is a bit sad, but I understand where they're coming from." She looks so happy. Clara reaches up to her and says,

"Mommy!" and Alice picks her up. How she does I have no idea, but Alice looks almost exactly like Molly in a few ways, but Molly is prettier.

"Well I'm so happy for you. If you ever want to come and visit just give us a call, I'm sure Sherlock can find room in the flat for you to stay." Molly says. I sigh and then say,

"Well we have to go, remember John and Sarah are supposed to be here around this time." Molly looks at the clock and says,

"Oh goodness, yes they are. I'll talk to you guys when we're back at home. Love you." and then shuts off the laptop.

A few minuets later John and Sarah come in. Molly's fallen asleep while nursing Elizabeth who is now asleep as well. Sarah sees Molly and Elizabeth sleeping and then asks,

"How long until you two can go home."

"No bloody idea." I say. John comes up to me and then pats my shoulder.

"So how does it feel to be a Dad?" Grinning. I smile and say,

"It's new and different but Molly seams happy. We talked to her brother this morning, apparently him and his girlfriend are engaged. Her sick sister is feeling better and living there, reunited with her daughter after who knows how long. Apparently she had anorexia, and has gained 20 pounds but that looks like that's how much she weights. They she's able to pick up a toddler with what muscle I have no idea. But she seams happy and Molly really liked seeing them. Elizabeth was getting fussy and had to be fed and they both fell asleep." John smiles and says,

"That will happen often. But anyway, we have case. Lestrade phoned me asking why you weren't answering your cell phone and I told him you were busy so he told me to tell you that he needs help with a case concer-"

"No, tell him I'm busy again. I'm not taking cases at the moment." I say causing John to look at me funny.

"Sherlock are you okay?" He asks.

"Yes John, I'm brilliant. I'm getting married, and Molly had the baby, I just don't want to be so caught up in work at the moment. I actually do want to help with Elizabeth." I tell him.

Molly wakes up and shifts Elizabeth and then sees Sarah.

"Oh hi Sarah. How long have you been standing there?" She asks sitting up and then slowly rocking Elizabeth.

"Not very long. But long enough to hear that you had a baby girl and named her Elizabeth from your lover." She says smiling. She nods and says,

"Elizabeth Amber Holmes. She looks just like Sherlock doesn't she?" She's smiling and holds Elizabeth close to her and kisses her nose again. I smile, Molly was going to be a great mother. You could already tell how much she loved her. Sarah smiles and then picks up Rosie from her carrier,

"So first play date?" She asks smiling and the girls start chattering about everything. I smile at Molly. She looks happier then she has in months, and she's so beautiful. Bags under her eyes, hair not washed and slightly greasy, in a sloppy ponytail, obviously very tired, nothing decorating her face but her smile and she looks the most beautiful just being happy. I walk over to the bedside and she moves over so I can sit next to her.

Sarah and John eventually leave and I turn to Molly and wrap an arm around her and say,

"You are amazing Molly Hooper. The most amazing person I've ever met." She smiles and says,

"I can't believe that I'm a Mum. I've always wanted to be one, but I never pictured feeling like this." I smile and then peck her cheek. This was just the start of a long journey ahaid of us.

* * *

**This is the end of this story unfortunately, but I can assure you that sometime there will be a sequal, when there is I will announce it so yep stay tuned and thank you for your support**

**:3**


	31. ANNOUNCMENT!

**Okay guys so the Sequel to this story was just posted and it should be appearing within the next few minuets if it hasn't already appeared: Giving Families a Try (I know the title stinks but that's generally what it's about, how Sherlock and Molly survive their small family and the curveballs life throws at them )**

**You should go read it. It may not be the best, but you may enjoy it :3 lol**


End file.
